Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Mushroom Kingdom". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, the Koopalings capture the chicks with their bags) *Koopatrol #1: Head this way. *Koopatrol #2: Let's go. To the prison room. (The Koopalings trap the baby penguins in the cage) *Bowser Jr.: All done. *Larry: Yes. Let's go home. *Wendy: What? We are already home. Are you blind? *Larry: No. *Morton: Hey! Morton hates meanies. *Iggy: So does you. *Bowser: Guys, everyone out and thank you for getting the baby penguins for me. *Bowser Jr.: Let's go. *Wendy: This is all your fault. (The Koopalings left the prison room) *Erik: *wakes up* Daddy? *Bowser: *roars* *Atticus: Ahh! It's a monster. *Bo: Oh no. We're trap! *Ashley: It's okay Boadicea. I don't know what happen. Where's everyone? *Lauren: Who are you? *Bowser: My name is Bowser. The King of the Koopas. You guys are now trapped with me. *Erik: Get us out of here! Did you capture Shippo? *Bowser: No. I don't know who's Shippo is. Is anyone's name is Shippo? *Kids: No! *Bowser: No! My ears! I hate you kids. I'll get you next time. *leave the room closed and hard* *Erik: What kind of dinosaur he is? *Bo: He must be a mix of a turtle or a t-rex hybird. *Atticus: This place is super hot. It smell like leopard seal's breath in here. *Erik: We must escape by morning. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: There we are. The Pipe who stole our kids. *Lovelace: It's a warp pipe. It leads to another universe. *Sven: Like Last Time on a penguin island, we will travel in a new world. *Phoenix: Let's get moving. *Noah: Wait! How will we jump on the pipe? *Mumble: I don't know. We need stairs to get in. *Terry: I have an idea. (Terry grab a ice block and sculpture it as a stair) *Terry: Done. *Lovelace: Place it to the pipe. *Terry: Sure man. *move it to the pipe* All clear. *Perxio: Hop on everyone. We're going in. *Mumble: Let's go hop on. (Everyone hop into the pipe. At Yoshi's Island, all of the Yoshis are at the beach.) *Birdo: Hey Yoshi, ready to leave? *Yoshi: Yes. It's time to start off with a new beginning. I mean...adventure. *Birdo: Okay. Good luck. (Dorrie appears) *Dorrie: Come on Yoshi, hop on. *Yoshi: Let me get on you. *Dorrie: Okay, here we go. *Yoshi: Thanks, bye Birdo. *Birdo: See you later. (Dorrie and Yoshi ride on to the Mushroom Kingdom continent. At Rock Rock Mountain in a forest.) *Mumble: We are here at last. *Gloria: Wow, it's not snow this time. But green things called grass. *Mumble: Yeah. It feels good. *Phoenix: We must find those monsters who have our kids. *Ramón: Hey Mumble, i'm back. *Mumble: Ramón. Where were you? *Ramón: Me and the amigos were walking back to Adelie-Land until everything that caused happen. It's a party. *Mumble: Everyone gotta make room. This is just like last time. *Raul: You promised to do it. *Rinaldo: It's always from you. *Mumble: Alright then. *Phoenix: One at a time through the warp pipe. *Nestor: Come on amigo, let check something that is cool. *Lombardo: Not now Nestor, i think forests are spooky. *Nestor: No it not Lombardo. It's always fun. *Lombardo: To the heck of it, no. Not anymore. It doomed from here. *Nestor: Doomed? You never ask why? *Phoenix: You stop yappin' and go in the pipe already! Our kids are in danger! *Rinaldo: Good. You ruined everything. *Nestor: Oh, quit whining about it. *Phoenix: Quit it! Both of you. *Rinaldo: Now it's again. I'm out of here. *Nestor: Wait! Rinaldo, what have you done? *Raul: Guys, we shouldn't pick him in the first place when we were kids. *Lombardo: Yeah. The Five Amigos is getting a darker age. *Ramón: We lost a member. Four of us is now. Come on. Follow him. *Mumble: Okay. Let's go. (At the Mushroom Forest) *Mario: Luigi, do you know how to get to Rock Rock Mountain? *Luigi: No. I wouldn't know. Follow me. (Wario and Waluigi sneak on the Mario Brothers) *Wario: Well, well, well. Waluigi, we got big plans for the Mario Brothers. *Waluigi: We will stop them and smash them into pieces. *Wario: Yes. This is much of a good plan. They won't go to Rock Rock Mountain this time. *Waluigi: Ha ha ha ha ha. Losers. (Back at Rock Rock Mountain) *Mumble: It's a mountain and a forest. Do you know? *Perxio: Yes. It shines so good from the sky. *Mumble: I know. *Phoenix: Yeah, it's a nice view. *Mumble: And what in the world is that up there? *Gloria: It's a question mark block. *Ramón: It also floats. *Lovelace: That my friend is a ? Block. *Terry: Let me try. *jump on the ? Block* and reveal to be a Mushroom* *Mumble: It getting away! *Terry: What is that. *hold a mushroom* *Lovelace: That's a Mushroom. *Terry: It has eyes. Don't eat it. *Lovelace: Eat it! *Terry: Fine. *eat the mushroom* Not bad. *Rinaldo: Was it a bug? *Terry: No. *Nestor: Rinaldo, you again. *Rinaldo: There's a brown headed monster with feet. And there's a yellow turtle. *Mumble: There's monsters? Yes. They stole our kids. *Rinaldo: Here he comes! *Goomba: What? *Terry: Yeah you. You stole my beautiful daughter. *Goomba: I didn't steal your daughter. *Koopa: I didn't steal it too. *Mumble: Don't you dare lie to us. *Goomba: Oops, run to Bowser! *run* *Koopa: Right back at you. *run* *Lovelace: Sven stop them! *Sven: I'm on it. (Sven chases after the Goomba and Koopa Troopa) *Sven: Come back here! (Goomba and Koopa Troopa continue to run from Sven) *Goomba: Shoot. I don't like getting blamed. *Koopa: Me too. (Sven jump on the Goomba and kick the Koopa's shell) *Koopa: Uh oh. Naked. *Sven: Oh no. *saw a lot of Goombas in a pack* *Goombas: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahaha. *Sven: Mama mia. Ciao! *Lovelace: What happen Sven? *Sven: There's more of these! *Lovelace: Oh no. *Galoomba: We are the Goombas. *Goombas: *laughs* *Mumble: Monsters. *Phoenix: Yes, but we must take them out. *Galoomba: Hey. Fighting or what? *Sven: You have to pass me first. *Galoomba: Are you the "Mario" of puffins? Well, if you do. Come fight me. *Phoenix: Jump on their heads. It's a weakness they have. *???: I can handle this. *Phoenix: Huh? (Koops arrive in battle) *Rinaldo: No. Not another enemy. *Koops: Relax. I'm a good one. *Rinaldo: Okay. Who are you? *Koops: My name is Koops. Hey you! Stay away from the wild penguins. *Galoomba: Well, you gotta past us before you past before me. *Phoenix: Let's fight these bad guys. *Koops: I can handle it. *Mumble: Go ahead, you're in charge. *Phoenix: Yes, we would enjoy having help. *Koops: Ready? *Galoomba: Yes. *Phoenix: Time to fight. (Koops fight againist the Goomba pack) *Galoomba: *run to the penguins* AAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Sven: *kicks Galoomba in the face* *Galoomba: OOOH! AAHHH! *Koops: Take one! *throw a goomba at Galoomba* *Galoomba: Curse you all. I'm reporting to King Koopa Bowser. *Koops: No. You're not reporting it to Bowser. There already a lot of exile Koopas around. *Galoomba: You wouldn't ask me. *Koops: So what? Are you gonna continue fighting? *Galoomba: Yes. You defeated my Goomba pack. *Phoenix: Yes, but we will defeat you now. *Koops: Prepare yourselfs. *Galoomba: Dare ask me. *Koops: Ready? *Galoomba: Or not. (A female Goomba move the boulder and smash it at the Galoomba) *Sven: Yes. *Koops: Thank you. (The female Goomba jumps and reveal to be Goombella) *Koops: Thanks Goombella. *Goombella: You're quite welcome. *Koops: Wait, don't go. What about the penguins? *Goombella: Penguins? *Koops: They're from the real world. *Lovelace: We're sure are. We came to help. *Koops: Help? What do you guys want? *Mumble: We need help. Our close-land friends have their kids, but not us. *Koops: Sad to say this. But you gotta find them on your own. *Phoenix: Bowser took them. You must help us get our kids back. *Koops: You're kids? Well, follow me. I will take you to the cliff. I will teach you to fly. *Goombella: Koops, penguins can not fly. *Koops: What? I'll teach them to fly. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers